


Let it all out

by PhysicalTurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AFAB!reader, Blindfolds, College, Dom Sawamura Daichi, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Edging, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Impact Play, Masochism, Nipple Play, Pain, Penis In Vagina Sex, Reader-Insert, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, University, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, no pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysicalTurian/pseuds/PhysicalTurian
Summary: College, assignments, deadlines. All of those piling up can make one quite stressed and anxious, that's when your boyfriend Daichi comes in with some helpful ways to find relief.[No pronouns used for the reader, no physical description; Everyone +18] [AFAB!Reader]
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Let it all out

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely smut, it's just sex. That's the warning.  
> Also if you wish to participate in activities like these, don't forget to do some researches first. There are preparation that need to be made, always communicate with your partner and eat/hydrate well, youngsters!
> 
> Hope you'll like it!

Deadlines. Tonight, in three days, another one in five days and then add to that the one at the end of the month. The closest you got the finals, the more assignments you’d get and the more stressful it’d be, and even if you were organized enough, time would catch up.

The worst part of assignments was when teachers forced you to work with people. Group assignment were a real disaster, and while doing them with friends was a bit better than doing it with strangers, it also put your friendship at stake if you had different point of views. And here I was, with a group full of strangers, having to do most of the work from how incompetent they were. I did not want to blame them for being like that, if they did not have the skills then so be it, but common sense was also something I thought was needed in those projects. And clearly, they lacked that.

And it showed when I explicitly listed all the tasks each had to do, and only two out of seven people knew what they had to do. I stared at the screen of my computer, the group chat being open there, and could not find the words to express how frustrated they made me. It was always like that, this had been going on for weeks now, we were almost done with the assignment and yet they were still complete morons. Taking a deep breath, I wrote back the most politely possible that it was written just a few messages above, they just had to look. Then, _then_ they dropped even lower in my esteem than I ever thought they could go.

‘ _When’s the next meeting? Next week, right?_ ’ one wrote. No amount of emojis could cover how disheartened I was. I stared at the screen some more, blinking a few times, my fingers grazing the keys of the keyboard as I thought of how not to snap. Another one added that they hoped so since they had plans with their friends until then. “Are they fucking kidding me? Are they- I will fuck them up, I- ugh!” I was about to write down all my frustration, forgetting the niceties when I was startled by two hands on my shoulders. “Shit-“ The hold tightened a bit before Daichi’s breath brushed my ear, “Hey love, I’m back, didn’t you hear me?” He chuckled, one of his rough hand moving to the nape of my neck as he kissed my cheek.

“You scared me Daich’, I didn’t hear you I’m sorry.” Closing my laptop, I left it on the desk and turned around on my chair to face my partner. He had gotten back from his classes and yet did not look exhausted, unlike me. He seemed as fresh as a daisy, great looking too. Daichi always looked like he had it all together, and he had, he did not have a lot of assignments to do, most of his finals were big tests. So, while he had to study, he seemed to be doing fine. If not for him I’d have given up long ago. “You good love?” he asked gently, cradling my face in his hands. I did not want to look at him, his eyes were always filled with so much kindness, I would want to let it all out.

Nodding, I gave him a short smile and got up, pushing my chair under the desk. “Yep, how was your day? How boring was your administrative law class?” A smile made its way on his lips as he grabbed my hand in his and started walking out of the room with me. “God, so boring! I’m so glad I had criminal law right after, or I would have left early.” He then proceeded to tell me all about his day and how his finals were going to go, along with the dates. The entire time I was enthralled in his words, there was this little voice in my head telling me that I should be working. That I shouldn’t be relaxing. And I tried to ignore it the best I could while focusing on his words, but it was hard.

I could feel my throat getting tighter, but ignored it too. It was going to pass, I did not even know why I was feeling like that, nor what I was feeling. Was I sad? Was I frustrated? Angry? Evening my breath, I nodded along his story, “But in the end how will he grade it?” I asked with as much confidence I could, it seemed to be going fine. I was good, I was great. Deadlines had nothing on me, right? It was just stress, I just had to forget about it and I’ll be fine.

Daichi then finished telling me about his day and brought me in a tight hug as he laid back on the couch. “And now I’m finally home, do you want to nap? I want to spend some time with you before dinner, babe.” Bringing his hand to my lips I kissed it softly then pushed myself off him, “Not right now, I have more work to do. I’m sorry Daich.” If I stayed in his embrace any longer, I’d break down, it’s not that I did not want to, it’s more that he was doing great and I did not want to make him feel bad just because I was drowning in work.

“Don’t overexert yourself, alright? You’ll get through this, just a few more weeks to go and it’s over, hang in there.” He whispered the last part as if he didn’t want others to hear, but we were alone. He was being supportive but my mind was not hearing it, so I nodded. I knew he was right, but stress but living rent free in my body and there is nothing I could do about it but ease it by working on whatever I could. Drowning myself every hours of the day to avoid the guilt. “Don’t worry, I’m… working hard, I’m doing my best.” I saw him frown for a second before it disappeared and he stood up. There was something with his aura, it radiated gentleness and something else I could not describe. I wanted to reached out and ask him for more touch, more talking, more time. But I had so much to do.

When he leaned forward and kissed my forehead I froze on the spot and took a sudden intake of breath. _No, don’t break down, don’t break down, don’t_ \- my face was feeling warm, I stood there staring at his chest but did not move. He did not move either at first, then he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and brought me in a tight, secure hug. “Fuck- don’t… babe, I-“ I breathed, barely above a whisper. My breath was weird as I tried to speak through to tears, I was trying hard to keep in. Another heavy sigh and it was like removing the cork of a bottle of champagne you had shaken.

Timidly, I wrapped my hands around him and tightened my embrace as I let it all out and the tears left my body. “I- I don’t know why I’m crying- I’m sorry for being a killjoy-“ “You’re not a killjoy, you’re clearly overwhelmed love, tell me what’s wrong.” Bringing my hand behind his back and over his shoulder, I wiped my tears the best I could as I giggled nervously. “It’s stupid-“ “Tell me.” He said more than ask. Resting my cheek against his shoulder I sniffed, “Too much responsibility, too much shit, they’re stupid… just too much pressure.” I managed to form a, somewhat, coherent sentence and was quite proud of it too when he understood what I meant. Still holding me, Daichi tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and softly spoke.

“There is one place where you’re not in control. Would you like that?” The tone of his voice instantly calmed me and aroused me at the same time. I wiped my hand over my shirt to then wipe my face again before pushing myself away from him just slightly. We sometimes did that, when we needed the release. It was like a birthday cake; you only ate some from time to time or it’ll lose its special spark. When my heart had finally started to calm down from the tears, it sped up right away at what he was implying. “You need to study too, I-… I don’t want to bother you, but I’m good, it’s ok, I already feel better now that I let it all out.” I then gave him a tight smile but he shook his head and stepped closer to me once more, his fingers sliding inside my hair as he gently held my scalp. “Would you like to do a session?” He reiterated, this time he made is clear of what he was talking about.

Letting out a shaky breath, I nodded shyly. “Words.” Looking off to the side, a small smile made its way to my lips as I sniffed again. “Yes, I’d like that sir.” A huge grin appeared on his lips, “Good. Go wait for me on the bed. Jersey on, the rest: off. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.” When I was about to go, I quickly turned around and met his pretty eyes, as usual it held no anger or no frustration, just pure love. “Thank you for doing this… I think I’ll need it.” A laugh started in his throat, then escaped his pretty lips as he leaned in and captured my lips in his, kissing me tenderly at first then slowly his lips moved to my jaw, then to my neck. “I think I need this as much as you do, little one.” I tensed at his use of that nickname, he only used it in those circumstances but it always had an effect on me for some reason.

When I put my hand on the back of his head to push him further against my neck, wanting to feel him, he grabbed my hand and stepped back. “Go get ready. 15 minutes, off you go.” He made a gesture with his hands and waited until I turned around before moving. Giving him a curt nod, I scurried off before rushing to the shower and getting cleaned in no time, not forgetting to put on the jersey when I was finally dry.

Checking the time, I realized I took more time than expected and felt a knot in my stomach as I opened the bathroom door connected to the bedroom. There he stood, by the bed, his arms crossed and the sleeves of his white shirt rolled up. “You’re late.” I held my tongue and slowly walked to the bed, pulling at the jersey to cover myself before kneeling down, hands on my lap. “I’m sorry, sir.” I was shivering in anticipation and excitement, and slight fear of what he’d do with me for not being good. But I did not ask, I was not allowed to. “Look at me.” And I did, my hands closed in a tight fist on my lap. I was already aroused from mentioning the session, but now that we were starting, I felt even more giddy. “This,” he pointed at the paddle, “For being late.”, I nodded. “This one,” the riding crop, “For your pleasure.” I couldn’t help the smile that made its way on my face as I nodded once more.

“Speak up, love.” “Yes, sir.” “Good, now this one,” a curved vibrator that I knew he had the remote of, “You wear it the entire time along with the eye mask.” Heat was pooling between my legs, I was already craving his touch but seeing how he was dead set on using all those toys tonight, I think I was about to be in for a treat. Part of that treat was also getting to see him in this particular outfit. He would usually wear lose pants, or sports shorts but today he wore a tight pair of pants that wrapped around his forms beautifully. I could not look away from the sight, and he noticed.

Gently, he grabbed my chin and lifted my head so that I could look at him. “Do you remember your safe word?” He asked quietly, “Yes, lemonade.” Humming in satisfaction he praised me, telling I was good. His thumb slowly brushed over my cheek, then he leaned forward, our lips almost touching, his breath caressing my skin as his smile widened on his features. Moving my head forward, I was about to kiss him when he placed the mask around my head and pulled away, “Then let’s begin, shall we?” he said seriously. While he gathered the items from the bed, I heard him set them on the empty bedside table and moved things around. Humming as he fiddled with the toys, I was starting to squirm on the spot, trying to sit on my heel to get any sort of friction.

When he turned around, he spoke with a disappointed tone, “Tsk, tsk,” dropping the vibrator on the bed he gripped my ankles and spread my legs, “You’re already so eager, but you know it’s not how it works, don’t you?” My chest heavy, I took a shaky intake and nodded, “Yes, sir.” “Good, then what do you say for being disobedient-“ “I did not disobey, I-“ I stopped myself when I heard him sigh heavily, almost exasperate. I felt some sort of shame in making him feel that way, thinking about it I suppose he usually always said I shouldn’t do anything unless he told me to… And if that was still going on, then I disobeyed. “I’m sorry, sir.” “That’s it, good doll.” He whispered, suddenly right next to my ear. I was startled and let out a surprised gasp but did not flinch.

The leather texture of the paddle grazed my thighs, it was not his hands this time. It made me on edge to not feel his skin against mine, but I was willing to bear through it for now. “I want you to lay back on the bed and spread those pretty legs for me, can you do that? Mmm?” Voicing my agreement, I laid back and spread my legs wide, hoping he’d join me and touch me but he did none of those things.

  
Instead, I felt him use the paddle to move my legs, to spread them even wider before he gave a slight tap on my crotch. I held back a surprised gasp then breathed out calmly. “Look at that, you’re so good to me. If you could see yourself right now, fuck-“ His voice was strained, and I could hear slick noises coming from the end of the bed. Hearing him groaning and grunting made me feel small and exposed, he was jerking off when I was displayed like a doll in the middle of the bed. I think he did not finish, because I did not hear his usual satisfied grunts from release, only constricted moans and the zipper closing once more before his gentle footsteps echoed around me.

Something slightly heavy touched my left hand, I clutched my hand around it to not make it fall and heard him chuckled right next to me. “I’m glad you’re familiar with it, I want you to put on a show as you slide it inside your tight little hole.” Squinting my eyes behind to mask to try to focus on the texture, I realized it was the vibrator from earlier. This time I was excited, it meant I’d have something, I’d have release, this was good. “Thank you, sir.” The low chuckle that left his lips sent jolts through my body as I slid my hand over my stomach to touch my slick folds. Spreading them, I started with one finger, slowly moving it in and out as my thumb brushed over my clit.

But I was stopped right away by the leather texture hitting my hand firmly. I cried out in a normal tone at the sudden burning pain but did not feel it much. “None of that. Those pretty fingers are there to prepare yourself, not to please yourself. Understood?” Rolling my eyes behind my mask, I resumed my fingering, this time without touching my sensitive nub. But I was once more interrupted, “I said,” the paddle brushed the side of my face as he pressed enough to turn my head towards him. “Understood?” Fuck it was hot, I did not want to wait. I wanted to touch him, I wanted to remove the mask and see his gorgeous face- but I knew better. “Yes, sir. I won’t do it again.” “Good, very good.”

Once this was set, I continued until I reach three fingers. With my sticky hand, I reached for the toy that I had left next to me only to not feel it. I patted around, nothing, that until I felt it between my leg and entering me slowly, but without much pain. Daichi had taken the opportunity and did it himself, earning himself breathless moans from me as it stretch me just perfectly until it curled inside. I moved to cover my mouth and groaned inside my palm, then felt it vibrate inside me for 10 seconds before stopping. I cried out an ‘O’ in surprise then arched my head inside the pillow some. “See, don’t hold back my love. Tonight, you let it all out, I want to hear you pretty voice. I want to see all of you, squirming in unreachable pleasure.”

He was once again right to my ear, I turned around to kiss him but he was gone like the breeze. I waited for probably 10 minutes for him to speak, for him to touch me, to pay attention to me. I did not know if he was still there, nothing was going on. Then I was startle upon hearing his voice at the end of the bed. ”I think you’ve waited enough, let’s get to your punishment.” I had forgotten about that, I was about to tell him I was sorry, that it won’t happen again when he spoke again. “No need to beg for mercy, I’ll be nice and tell you what you’re in for, mm? But first, kneel on the bed, your back straight and your hands behind your back.”

Doing as he asked, I was facing where I thought he was last time he spoke and felt a shiver run down my spine in anticipation. Holding my hands behind my back, I ‘looked’ straight ahead and waited. The delicate graze of the paddle on my thighs helped me know where he was when he said, “You arrived 6 minutes late, that’s…” “6 hits, sir.” I replied, understanding and accepting what he was saying. “That’s right, then you tried two times to get some pleasure without asking, correct?” He started rubbing the paddle on my lap, heating it up from the friction. I couldn’t help the shivering as I nodded, “Yes, sir. That’s two more hits.” Humming, he slid the paddle between my legs and pushed against the vibrator, making me grunt and flinch forward as it entered me deeper. “Back straight.” I followed his order and straightened once more, “In total, we have 8 hits, correct?” “Yes, sir.” “Good, then let’s start, I want you to count out loud.” I nodded quickly, I never was one to be fully masochist but when those session happened, there was a certain thrill.

I wanted to feel something, I wanted to cry out, I wanted to let it all out. Without any warning, I felt a stinging pain on my lap and gasped loudly “One.” Then out of nowhere, another sensation was added. He turned on the vibrator but did not stop after 10 seconds, he let it on before continuing the punishment. Another hit, this time I whimpered in pleasure at the painfully slow vibrations inside me and the burning pain on my thighs. “Two.” He continued hitting, harder and harder until I was moaning and whimpering at each of them, the tension building inside me but never breaking. Each count was followed by a praise, telling me I was doing great, that I was being so good for him. My body felt like fire and yet I was shivering, pleasure, pain and need all mixing together. I tried my best to hold back my moans and ended up groaning at first until my restraint was null and I there was no holding back the sinful sounds escaping my lips.

“Fuck look at you, your innocent mouth screaming for more of this. I love it so much, you’re doing so well, two more my love.” His gentle words where followed by another hit and this time tears were rolling down my cheeks. “Seven.” I said in daze, I was starting to lose focus on what was going on. I was starting to drift off from the euphoria, bliss and perhaps trying to ignore the vivid pain on my skin. “Stay focus babe, color?” I heard him say softly. Panting with my mouth slightly open, I smiled blissfully, “Green.” Then he groaned he was proud of me before striking my lap one last time. “Eight.” I cried out before feeling his arms wrap around me as he joined me on the bed.

Kneeling next to me, he held me close and started muttering how good I did, he then turned off the vibrator. I sighed against his chest and felt him massage my thighs the best he could while holding me with his other arm. “Are you good to continue?” Nodding against his chest, I let out a shaky breath “I’m great, can I kiss you?” Feeling him shuffle, he cradled my face in his hands and breathed against my lips, “I’ll let it slide this time,” _not calling him sir_ , “I won’t be this clement next time,” He then pressed his lips against mine, I was a bit slow to kiss back but it made my chest warm. I was finally able to touch him. I did not try my luck in grabbing his hair to deepen the kiss, no matter how much I wanted it, it made me smile when he did it instead. He brought his hands behind my head and kissed me desperately. Both of us moaning wantonly until he broke the kiss, out of breath.

I was left badly wanting more, leaning forward to reach him again but he left the bed, leaving me alone and exposed. “Close your eyes, I’ll strip you down.” Doing as he said, I felt his calloused hands graze my side and couldn’t help but giggle while lifting my arms. He chuckled as he pulled the jersey off of me, the mask getting caught in it. Soon after, the mask was back on my eyes and there was a gentle thud with the jersey hitting the floor. “There we go, beautiful. Stunning, I can’t wait to have you writhing on the sheets in pleasure.” A smile at the corner of my lips, I did not know what to say, only huffing a laugh. Part of me wanted to cover myself from being set on the spot, but there was no fun in that. I trusted him, I wanted him and so did he.

I gasped at the sudden rougher feeling of something grazing my back. “How do you want it?” His breath hitting the exposed side of my neck, he brushed his lips against my ear. Daichi was standing behind me, probably leaning over to reach me. I did not know how to say it, I knew I was going to cry no matter what but I did not want it to end there, I wanted to- “How does, ‘until you beg for relief’ sound? Would you like that? Would you like to be played with…” He slowly caressed my back with the end of the riding crop, painfully slow, leaving a trail of fiery skin from only the touch. “Until all your pretty mouth can spill is…” he moved away, letting his words hang around us, then I heard him right in front of me this time. He was getting me, I was on edge, not knowing where he would be next time and wanting to feel me so desperately.

“Desperate pleas to get _any_ sort of release.” He moved around the room, as he spoke each word, “Asking for more.” He paused. “Crying out my name.” He brought to tip of the riding crop to brush against my nipples, then slowly moving higher until it was against my lips. “Sobbing in pleasure.” He pried my lips open, then pressed the riding crop against my tongue, before leaning forward. I could feel his face close to mine when he whispered, “Would you like that?” The pressure building inside me was unbearable, I wanted to jump him, I wanted to get all of that right now. I was already desperate for release, my sex aching for _any sort of release_ as he said. “Yes, please.” I uttered a bit strangely from the item pressed against my tongue.

I heard him chuckle proudly then with his voice barely above a whisper, he told me to lay on the bed face down, ass up. The moment he removed the item from my mouth, I turned around and did as he asked, patting around the bed to find where the pillows were and put one under my chest before laying my cheek on another and raising my hips. My walls were clenching against the vibrator inside me as I spread my legs a bit, wanting to give him a view. I believe he appreciated it since he groaned that I was being very good, so good to him. His footsteps echoed around the bed as he walked before reaching my side. “Is there anywhere you don’t want to be hit?” I shook my head, no. “A straight answer, I’m sure you can still speak right now.” “I’m good with the usual, sir.”

Getting up from his crouching position next to me, I heard him slap the riding crop on his hand, making me flinch at the sudden noise. “You seem tensed, I think we should change that. What do you say?” Fuck, if I was not already dripping from what had already happen, I’m sure I was by now from the anticipation I was feeling. I barely received any kind of satisfaction since the beginning, I was on edge, and yet I was already feeling so good. He knew what he was doing, and I wanted more of it. “Yes, please.” Slap. A hard hit on my butt cheeks, I clenched my fist on the pillow and held back my moan already feeling the fire-like sensation on that small spot on my skin. “I think you forgot something.” He grunted, rubbing the tip of the riding crop on the spot. “Sir.” He let it slid between my legs, brushing against the toy before giving a tap on my clit. I breathed out at the little attention it got, then cried out when he hit the back of my thighs.

“Form,” _another one_ , “sentences,” I cried out once more in pleasure and pain, shoving my mouth against the pillow to muffle my sounds. Then after getting myself together, turned my head, “Yes, please sir.” Praising me, I heard him walk around the bed to reach my side once more. He stayed there a moment before asking me to turn my face towards me. Reluctantly I did, that’s when he turned on the vibrator. My mouth shaped in an ‘O’, I let out a throaty moan and moved the pillow to cover my mouth only to have him grab it from under my head and pull it away. I was too focused on the vibrations inside me to complain, I wanted to sit down and ride my high away but I knew something better was coming. Daichi’s voice reached my ear like thunder in a storm, I opened my eyes only to be met with the darkness of the mask and muttered his name breathlessly.

“Don’t cover your mouth. I want to hear all your shameless moans,” he gripped my jaw a bit strongly, and I could sense him very close to my face once again. I couldn’t focus, I could hear him, yes, but all I could think off was the incoming release from the toy inside me. I was getting closer and closer to relief when he lowered the speed and set it to a painfully slow pace. “You do that again, and I’ll stop. Understood?” I whined at his words and the sudden lack of vibrations inside me but manage to hoarse out, “I-I won’t, sir.” He petted my head gently, making my heart beat faster just from the soft touch, before bringing the riding crop down on my back with force. I cried out.

He did that so many times, from the back of my thighs to my ass to my back, I lost count. All I could think of was the stinging pain all over my body and the burning sensation that traveled through my entire being. My skin was probably a few degrees hotter than when we started, but all I could do was shiver in pleasure. Each hit that met my skin was setting me closer and closer to that high I was so desperately seeking. At some point at lost track of what I was saying, if I was even saying anything. With my mouth open, all I could do was moan, again and again, at each caress of the leather on my skin, at the strong strikes that made my back arch and body crave for more. And most importantly, at each word that left his mouth, these simple yet kind words that made me want to go on and on and on…

He asked me a few times my color, to make sure I was doing alright and with the state I was in, I only laughed breathlessly in response, through the tears that wetted the mask and the saliva that drooled from my mouth to the mattress, before mumbling “Green.” Each time. As the session went on, I did no realize he stopped, I was overstimulated, my crotch was aching and pulsing, in dire need of relief. My entire body was sore and yet, begging for more. I was brought back from my daze when sudden, dim, light hit my eyes. The sight was blurry but I could see Daichi crouching in front of me, his hair sticking to his forehead and his smile still present on his lips as he looked at me. “Do you want to stop?” He asked softly while setting the riding crop on the bedside table, along with the eye mask. “No, hmm, more.” I managed to say, my speech reduced to the bare minimum of words.

The smirk that was displayed on his lips made me breathe out a gasp, “What do you want, my love?” I move my hips to make him understand, but he did not accept that as an answer. He slowly reached for my face, tucking my hair behind my ear, “You know that’s not acceptable; I think we settled for ‘until you beg for release’ right?” before a full-on moan followed when he increased the speed of the vibrator. My toes curled and I wanted to let my hips hit the bed but he had not given me the permission so I was standing there, trying hard to keep my hands to myself. “So, beg,” He put his elbow on the mattress and leaned his chin on his fist while looking at me. “Beg for me to let you cum,” he ordered.

I was panting and writhing, my hands gripping the sheets tightly while trying hard to focus on the pleasure but it was not fast enough yet for me to reach release. “Don’t mind me,” he said softly as he unzipped his pants and started stroking himself, “Just enjoying your desperate face,” seeing him chuckle, albeit strained, made me want to feel him even more. I knew I was the reason he was feeling like that, the reason those groans and moans escaped his lips, the reason he was panting while looking at me and touching himself. “You’re so beautiful with those tears rolling down your face,” he moved his hand from under his head and wiped the tears from my cheek, I was staring at him with an open mouth, my eyes rolling back from time to time when he would change the speed a bit higher before lowering it again. “You can’t even speak… does it feel that good? Tell me,” he held my mouth open as he pressed his thumb on my tongue, asking me to suck it.

I closed my mouth around his finger and wrapped my tongue around it before opening it just as fast when another loud moan ripped my throat. His hand was working faster on his cock while staring at me, his eyes filled with lust and desire. Seeing him like made me want to feel him inside me, I wanted to touch him, I wanted to reach out and be one with him. I did not realize I had started crying again when I moved my hand towards him, “I want you Daichi-“ I uttered, my voice hoarse and weak. “Please, I need it, I can’t anymore-“ Standing up he held the hand I was using to reach for him and looked down at me smiling, “Color?” Gripping his hand tighter, I replied green. “Good.” He then kissed the back of my hand and let it go.

He pulled off his clothes in no time while asking me to lay on my back and keep ‘those pretty legs wide open for me’. When I did, I did not need to wait long for him to join me and kneel between my legs. I tried to look at him as he rolled on the condom but could not find he strength to lift my head and could only see his face looking down. I tried to wrap my feet around his hips but he wasn’t close enough yet, he chuckled and kissed my ankle before coming closer and grabbing both of them to pull me closer. I was starting to get tired, but I was buzzing all over, I wanted that pulsing between my legs to stop, I wanted to feel his lips against mine, or skin connecting in the most primal way. I wanted to be fuck thoroughly. “What do we have here?” He let his hand glide from my shin to my thigh before palming the vibrator between my legs. He had not stopped it yet but the pace was set low, while it was torture, I could not find any release from it.

His fingers slid under the toy and poked at my asshole that was wet from the dripping cum that was leaving my hole. “Fuck, this is- you are _perfect_.” He had no words, but was smiling hungrily as he gripped the toy and pulled it out of me, my walls clenched at nothing and he grunted at the sight, his hands stroking his cock lazily. “Look how good it looks,” He brought the vibrator to his lips and licked it while staring at me, I wanted to look away but there was something that made me look right back at him. He did not waste time before tossing it to the side and saying, “Are you up for-“ “Yes, yes, please fuck me,” He laughed before gripping my hips tightly and slowly sheathing himself inside me, slowly, “Fuck you feel so good,” He grunted while letting me getting used to him, I was gasping soundlessly, gripping the head of the bed.

When he was fully in, he paused and looked up at me before leaning in, “I wouldn’t want you to get hurt, here let me,” I moaned at the angle he was in, letting him move a bit and followed his instruction when he asked me to raise my head, only to shove the pillowes under my head and behind it too. “I’ll fuck you, babe. Do you want it rough or-“ “Fuck yes, I _need_ it rough.” I interrupted him between pants, he did not frown at my words, but instead crashed his lips against mine before lifting my legs and putting them above his shoulders. The position made the back of my legs stretch painfully, but it felt so good.

He then started thrusting inside me without any warning all the while attacking my lips, we couldn’t keep the kiss long since our mouths kept opening to let out moans of utter bliss. He then kissed my throat, my sternum then in the middle of my chest before straightening his back and fucking me without mercy. I tried hopelessly to meet his trusts but I couldn’t muster the energy and let him do all the work. I had my arms over my face, making sure to not cover my mouth as lewd and sinful sounds left my throat. At this point I was only slightly aware of what was going on, a mixt sensation filled my body. It was pleasure from his finger on my clit and his constant thrusts inside, along with the pain of my back brushing against the mattress, reminding me of how exposed and helpless I felt moments ago when all we could hear was the echoes of leather meeting tender skin.

I was hyper aware of his hands gripping my hips so tightly it’d bruise, and feeling of his nails digging inside my skin making sure it’d leave a mark. Panting, swearing and worshipping were what flooded our room’s walls, along with creaks of the bed hitting the wall. Then for a moment, I could forget about everything that was going on, for a moment I was somewhere else, I saw white and did not stray from that until I felt a hand on my cheek, delicately caressing it while calling my name.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the voice and smiled tiredly. “Hi, are you good?” Daichi asked softly while slowly putting my legs down he then pulled out and kissed each side of my hips. I tried to lift my hand but couldn’t, yet I made a thumbs up. “Good, I’ll go get you some water and some food.” He hurried off, carefully throwing away the condom and slipping on some sweatpants and coming back in no time, or perhaps was it that I had lost track of time and did no realize how long he was gone. “Hey, don’t fall asleep just yet, here,” He put the plate down on the bedside table and helped me sit up against the bed head, the then handed me one of my shirts to put on, and definitely helped me putting it on, before throwing the blanket off the bed and joining me.

“I’ll change the sheets afterwards, first you need to eat.” He stated, handing me a sandwich from the tray, “I’m good,” I replied while taking the food, “You’re still crying, but it’s ok. It’s the stress leaving your body, and you’re also probably starving.” I hummed and took a bite of the sandwich, looking to the side at the water bottle; I was about to take it when Daichi did it first, cracking it open and handing it to me. I thanked him, and took a few gulps, listening as he spoke, “We should eat first next time, I forgot you were that bad at selfcare you probably hadn’t eaten for-“ “I get it, I get it. I’m sorry, I just forgot… I promise I won’t make that mistake next time.” He hummed, satisfied, before kissing my cheek. “That’d be great, I’d love to keep you there a bit longer. You always look so good when you’re red all over-“ I almost choked on my sandwich when I heard him say all of that, “Daich!” I said lightly, nudging his shoulder with mine.

Chuckling he stood up and grabbed the cream from the drawer before joining me in bed once more, “You can’t act embarrassed when you had been begging for more only minutes ago.” He waited until I was done eating to ask me to lay on my stomach to put some ointment on the sensitive areas. We didn’t talk while he spread the ointment on my skin, simply enjoying the intimacy of the situation. I could feel his hands gently pressing my sore areas, making sure it was covered fully before asking me to turn around and doing the same to my thighs. I looked at him, fascinated and utterly lovestruck. He was so beautiful and kind, I don’t know what I did to deserve him but I was definitely feeling emotional right now. “What’s wrong?” he asked worriedly as he wiped the cream on himself before cradling my face in his hands once more. I giggled nervously, “Nothing, just- I really love you. I love you very much.”

His gaze softened and he brushed his nose against mine before kissing me tenderly. “I love you too…” pulling away he grinned, “I think dinner can be a bit delayed, don’t you think?” He asked mischievously, I nodded and suddenly found myself wrapped by two strong arms that held me close to a nude chest. “Good, I really wanted to cuddle.” Chuckling at how innocent and content he sounded, I pressed a kiss on his chest and replied, “Yeah me too, I might pass out though.” “It’s okay, I’ll wake you up with some food.”

“I don’t think it works like that Daich…”

“You sure? I’m sure if you put chicken in front of a cat while it sleeps, it wakes it up.” He wondered out loud, his hands rubbing my back soothingly.

“I mean… it depends what kind of chicken we’re talking about here, if it’s chicken nuggets it might work, I guess.” I mumbled against his chest.

“Roger that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Nice. Sex uh. Daichi uh. Versatile writing, from me? Who would have thought, how did ya like yall? Interesting?
> 
> It's purely self-indulgent at this point, I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Added on the 14th December 2020  
> Words: 7061


End file.
